It's In The Blood
by abby-xx
Summary: Bella: daughter of a famous herion addict. Edward: Boring and plain. what happens when edward, a normal guy she met backstage, starts to help and care about her usually dark life?will he help her using their passion. music.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Stephanie meyer does**

**PROLOGUE**

BPOV

The chair squeaked as I reached to play the keys at the other end of the piano. Up, over, across, down and fold back under. My fingers moved swiftly, yet efficiently as my foot pressed down on the pedal to make the piece change from staccato to legato. Flowing and connected, the notes sounded as they floated from the piano to the air, swirling threw the open window disappearing threw the sky as I played for me- the pianist- and the world- my audience-.

EPOV

I closed my eyes as I just let my fingers move and dance on the neck of my guitar. Sweeping threw the frets as I just relaxed and let my thoughts go. My fingers started to hurt seeing as I wasn't playing with a pick, but I didn't care, it was a small price to pay to escape from my boring life. Up and down my fingers moved as I improvised the song, just letting it flow out from me. It feels good, as if I can breathe again.

**Mkay.**

**So**

**Keep or delete?**

**First fanfic too so if anyone has any suggestions or advice I will graciously accept them, I could probly use them and I know I need them.**

**R&R**

**Xx!**


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

BPOV

"Bella?" I heard an authority filled voice as I stirred, waiting for the pain from my tired eyes to fade into relief.

"Bella, get up now. You have an interview in New York and you need to get ready to leave for the flight. And we will not miss it this time." I heard my assistant Victoria walk across my room towards the door and heard her shut my door with a soft click as she left me to get ready by myself.

Urgh, I thought to myself as I slowly forced my sleep filled eyes open and moved the quilt off of me leaving my body free for the cold air to sweep over me as I sat up and got out of my comfortable bed not even thinking, just letting my body carry me to where I need to be.

I walked across my warm carpeted floor and made my way to my wardrobe. As I was trying to pick out a comfortable outfit, -yet something that the paparazzi won't scold on me for wearing out in public- I started to think.

Im different, I know that, and people have made sure I know that. It's not just the fact that my father was a heroin addicted rock god who died when I was eight, or my blonde bomb shelled abusive mother who still is a heroin addicted alcoholic and never around, but merely because I think different. Im quiet, when I want to be myself, but when im outside of my own comfort I have to put on a happy face and think im a princess, the most beautiful woman in the world.

I snapped out of my reverie as I settled for baggy light gray long track suit pants and a tight black hoodie, low cut black chuck taylors and a big black pair of black bug eye shades. This should be enough right? Comfy, yet not too baggy. Something people would wear on a long flight from my secret hide away Sydney, Australia to New York City, New York.

A bit of tinted moisteriser and mascara was all I wanted. But I knew that their would be a makeup artist and hair dresser I would have the pleasure of spending 2 hours with when I got off my flight. I left my unbrushed hair out and put my hoodie up, brushed my teeth and went back to my bed.

I quickly packed a carry-on bag. I picked up my big, black canvas bag and put my phone, i-pod, purse, makeup bag, perfume, chapstick and my crystals in there and shuffled down the hallway towards the kitchen.

I dumped my bag on the floor and sat at the breakfast bar.

"You don't have anytime for breakfast, your late. You should have gotten up the first time I woke you." Victoria snapped as I stood up and grabbed an apple.

"my bad. I cant help it, im 16." I mumbled and bit my green apple. I love these apples. Green and sour granny smiths, my favourite food, they are like desert to me. Some people have sugar filled ice cream, where as I sensibly have an apple** (AN: dude, I seriously love green apples!).**

"that's not an excuse."

Victoria is always snappy.

You would think that a 34 year old woman should be happy as the assistant to Bella Swan. But no, shes not, shes just snappy all the time telling me to grow up and ordering to live my life the way she wants it… well not really how she wants it, but how my schedule wants it.

"im on time anyway. Don't worry, we will get there with plenty of time." I said as my voice strained, trying to just relaxed regardless of being rushed.

"no, you won't. I have a new hair and makeup artist for you and a new stylist and you have to meet them and let them get to know your face and what colours and styles suit you before the interveiw." She sounded worried. I wonder why? I thought sarcastically as I wiped the apple juice from my hand and down my arm.

"your going on Oprah, this is pretty big bells." James, my manager said with a big, fake, cheesy grin on his face. He has been my manager since I was 8 and was just as bossy as Victoria. He was middle aged and had long- for a guy-, dirty blonde hair pulled into a hair tie and wearing a medium coloured gray suit with a white dress shirt and pink silk tie. Yes, this how he dresses… all the time.

I actually think he and Victoria should hook up. Her with her feiry red hair and snappy attitude should go well with the fake 'im a people pleaser with a black heart' personatlity.

Oh well, what can you do?

They know all my secrets and if I fire them I know they would sell them for millions.

I sighed as I walked out the door, feeling sorry for the chauffer as he hauled my bags to the boot.

On with the glasses and up with the hoodie as I threw my bag into the car and plonked down on the seat, pulling on my seatbelt **(AN: safety first!) **and letting my head rest against the seat head.

"driver, lets go." Victoria snapped.

I don't even have enough energy to tell her to be nice as she and James started talking about New York as the car drove down the street and turned a corner as I let sleep kidnapped me.

**So keep on going or just leave it?**

**Hmm, it's a random story but its been in my head for aaagess.**

**The parents were inspired by kurt and courntey EVEN though I know its not exactly the same, im sure Courtney isn't abusive or still herion addicted or even alcoholic and I know kurt didn't die when frances was eight but I want bella to remember her dad and remember her having a good relationship with her dad (Charlie), hence the reason of him dying when she was older and I wanted bella to be very independent, hence the reason why her mother (renee) was never around.**

**First fanfic and hopefully it should be good.**

**Im open for any suggestions and advice. God knows I need it.**

**R&R!!**

**xx**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Stephanie Meyer owns the Characters, Bert Mckraken, Jeph Howard, quinn Allman and dan whitesides own their names (lol) and band. Flyleaf own the song peformed called "all around me".**

**Chapter 2**

**BPOV**

_My hands are searching for you_

i sung as I sat on the stool, holding the microphone. Tilting my head, singing with emotion.

_My arms are outstretched towards you_

_I feel you on my fingertips_

_My tongue dances behind my lips for you_

Breathe.

_This fire runs in through my being_

_Burning I'm not used to seeing you_

Building up the song

_I'm alive, I'm alive_

For a dramatic effect I clenched my eyes shut, trying to capture the audience with my voice. My body clenching up as I raised my shoulders to my neck. I could hear the drums building up to the chorus, savoring the chance of letting go and hitting the snare with quavers repeating and repeating.

_I can feel you all around me_

_Thickening the air I'm breathing_

_Holding on to what I'm feeling_

_Savoring this heart that's healing_

I closed my eyes gently and slowly raised my right hand, opening my closed eyes looking at my loosely clenched fist.

_My hands float up above me_

_And you whisper you love me_

_And I begin to fade_

_Into our secret place_

I lowered my hand and swapped hands on the microphone, the other hand held the stand as I held on to control my emotion.

_The music makes me sway_

_The angels singing say we are alone with you_

_I am alone and they are too with you_

_I'm alive, I'm alive_

_I can feel you all around me_

_Thickening the air I'm breathing_

_Holding on to what I'm feeling_

_Savoring this heart that's healing_

_I can feel you all around me_

_Thickening the air I'm breathing_

_Holding on to what I'm feeling _

_Savoring this heart that's healing_

My voice came out sweetly as the instruments quieted, getting prepared to build up the song and feeling the audiences un devoted attention as the gazed with awe upon me and my voice.

_And so I cry_

_The light is white_

_And I see you_

_I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive_

_I can feel you all around me_

_Thickening the air I'm breathing_

_Holding on to what I'm feeling_

_Savoring this heart that's healing_

Preparing, I took as big yet quiet breath as I knew that I would not have any chance in breathing in this short yet powerful verse.

_Take my hand_

_I give it to you_

_Now you own me_

_All I am_

_You said you would never leave me_

_I believe you_

_I believe_

_I can feel you all around me_

_Thickening the air I'm breathing_

_Holding on to what I'm feeling_

_Savoring this heart that's healed_

All the instruments stopped playing the same time I stopped singing and just let the distortion of the guitar, ring of the cymbals, and the feeling in your gut from the bass just fade out.

I closed my eyes and heard the audience clap and cheer, this one moment to myself to feel proud that I make these people feel this way. I opened my eyes to be met by someone's in the audience.

He was a boy, I could tell from this far, around my age, maybe copper hair that stood out and looked as if he just got out of bed, sex god messy look. Where as most people would think he needed a haircut, I thought the overgrown rocker look was hot. It suited his pale skin and dark clothes.

"Bella, Bella, Bella!" I heard the interviewer shout above the audience, trying the get my attention. **(AN: I originally wanted the interviewer to be Oprah, but I don't know what im going to write about her yet and I like Oprah, so im gonna call her Olivia but shes like Oprah with the whole show and ordeal shes been through to get herself to where she is.)**

I looked over to Olivia and slowly stood from my chair. As I walked over to the couch where Olivia was I tried to keep stealing a glance towards the boy, but I couldn't find him. He was just a normal guy, I see them all the time, all my band members are guys, but this one was different. This one had captured my attention and wouldn't let it go, like a 4 year old who had just caught a beautiful butterfly and never wanted to let it go, wanted to capture its beauty exactly as it is, its colours, and grace as it floated around the jar, like a ballerina dancing on stage in a Swan Lake Ballet.

My bass player Jeph **(AN: I love the band The Used so im gonna use their name and names.) **put his hand on my arm and guided me to the couch, after a quick hug from Olivia. He was used to this. I usually go into a daze of deep thought and dreaming, it helps me a lot.

Jeph moved his hand away and sat on the couch, his hand was replaced by olivias as she looked into the camera.

"that's all we have for today. For more information on the band go onto .net! Thankyou for joining me and any information from the show is on our website. Goodbye!" **(AN: I don't really know what she says********)**

She held me close and waved her hand as the crowd cheered and the camera flew away looking over the audience.

People in black came rushing over to talk to Olivia as she led me through the set and around the back towards the dressing room.

"that was really amazing bella, everytime I hear you sing I get hypnotized. I love it. How many times have you been on the show now?"

"12 years." I said with a smile on my face.

"amazing" she quietly said as she released me. " I would love to stay and talk bella, I really would, but ive got to go. Really nice tot talk as always. Next time it should be a social visit."

"yeah I loved it." I said, keeping on my cheery persona.

And with a hug and kiss on the cheek and a huge grin she was whisked away and through the dressing room door.

I turned around looking for the band, only to crash into a cold, hard, figure.

"oh!" I cried out as I fell to the floor, well not the floor, but someone.

"sorry." The figure said as it got up from under me a reached out a hand.

I will admit, I was pretty angry, but hey, what can you do? I took hold of the hand and looked up, I forgot about getting up and I forgot about being annoyed. It was the boy from the audience, and now I look closer I noticed his eyes were green, but there was something wrong about the look of his eyes. They were emeralds without a shine. Then they were filled with shock.

"oh my god, im so sorry isabella!" he stuttered as he looked upon me in utter shock and disbelief.

"hey man, don't worry about it. And call me bella." I said freely, no longer feeling the need to fake my happiness. I wonder what it was about this guy, I mean sure, he was hot and hes eyes just melted me but its like I can be myself, naturally.

"uh, bye." He said and went to turn away when a sweet motherly voice called out.

"Edward?" we both turned to look behind me as a pretty woman around 30 years old wearing light blue jeans with paint on them and a v cut ¾ quarter length red shirt. She had long light brown hair that was pushed back with a thin headband and was walking towards us.

"Edward I hoped you said sorry!" the lady said with a disapproving voice as she came to stop before us in the hallway.

"yes esme." Edaward replied.

"good. Sometimes I just don't know what to do with you Edward. Your so clumsy!"she turned to look at me, "hi, esme cullen pleasure to meet you, im sorry that my son Edward here knocked you over. Thank god your not hurt! i loved your performance today. I love hearing you play, it just makes me feel, just…oh.i don't know. Happy and inspired."she finished, looking into the distance, trying to find a word that describes my effect on people.

"Yo, Bella! Lets go! Im starving!" bert our guitarist yelled.

"coming!" I called back. "im sorry ive got to go, the boys are hungry. It was a pleaure to meet you esme. Edward. Hopefully ill see you guys again, and im glad you enjoyed it."

"bye bella dear." Esme's warm voice said as she smiled, showing a perfect pair of dimples.

"cya." I said with one last glance at Edward who was looking at me with an odd look. I turned and ran towards the guys.

"what was that?" jeph asked.

"oh I fell." I blushed. Everyone laughed, this was one thing that wasn't uncommon.

"oh, imagine little bella falling over. How strange." Quinn said as we walked towards the end of the hallway where the car would be waiting.

"yeah, whatever man. Your just jealous coz I can play the riff of escape the fates This War Is Ours (The Guillotine II)" I replied, hoping to get him there as everyone oooohhh'ed.

"and that's coz your," he pointed at me "a freak of nature!"

"pfft, go fall into the bush again." I replied, remembering quinn drunk last night as he fell into the bushes in some car boys laughed as we all started to say memories of the boys drunk as we got into the car.

"oh yeah, then there was the time in mexico when he hooked up with a tranny!" bert told us trying not to laugh.

"oh my god I forgot about that!" I said, in between giggles. "no, I seriously have a photo of that on my phone. Its so funny coz it was so obvious!"

"no way! I was drunk man! And delete that photo or ill..ill!" quinn stuttered.

"you'll what? Stutter at me. Im shaking!" we all laughed as the car parked in the car park of maccas.

We all tried to get out of the car at the same time, thus, causing dan to fall out of the car.

"stacks on!"

Everyone jumped on him except me. I watched and took a photo in my mind, knowing that things wont always be like this. They have been my best friends and family for 2 years now and now our band was becoming big. That was going to ruin it, I just knew it. It always does for me, its in my blood.


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: mkay, I love reviews, very much, but not reviews that say "your grammar is dreadful" and nothing else. Yea, I don't use apostrophes and capitol letters but at least say something about my story; you can criticize me but at least say something! It's so frustrating! Mind you this only happened once when (I shall not say! You will never get it out of me!) Said "your grammar is dreadful".**

**Yea, thanks a lot buddy, gave me some good tips there!**

**It's silly, especially when your profile is dedicated as to how **_**not**_** to write a fanfic (like wtf?), which I think is hypocritical when you haven't even written any stories on this website yourself. I mean the first thing written on this persons profile is "****Honestly, is it so hard to write correctly?" I mean dude, stop sounding like someone who has an ocd.**

**This sounds like a total bitch about people who criticize my story, but it's not that at all. I have gotten criticism and it actually helps me to make a better story for people who read it, my audience, to whom I write this for.**

**And it truly does help. Like I never wanted to do any of this story in EPOV but a reader asked for it, which is the reason I'm doing this in EPOV.**

**ANYWHO!**

**Sorry about that, just had to get it out.**

**Oh, and can I just say, people Nestea ice tea is trying to take over the world. I cannot express this enough but DO NOT GIVE IN! STAY STRONG! Drink Lipton ice tea:)**

**Oh, and the music here, they are really good songs. So if you're looking for something new to listen to, get those songs.**

**Oh, and to jasper. obsession umm, Bella is now 16 and Edward is you know 17. Bella's dad died when she was 8 and has been going on the show since she was 4 years old, she used to go on with her dad and that. I know it's a long time for a show… but it's a really good show! But as to whether he's a vampire or not for Jess Loves Twilight, you ill find out in this chapter.**

**Peace!**

**Chapter 3**

EPOV

"When are we going to take our seat?" I asked my mother Esme.

"Ohh soon dear. Stop being so impatient. Seriously, for someone who has lived for a century you would think you would have more patience." And with that she turned around and started walking off the set.

I looked around the set of the show called "Olivia", which is coincidently hosted by someone called Olivia. Surprising isn't it? The curtain had come down during the show so now, in the ad break, before the show starts again. Esme had to fix it.

My mother, Esme, is an interior designer and does the set for this talk show. Its pretty cool, I mean we get backstage passes to all the shows and I love seeing Esme work. I see the joy in her eyes when she is surrounded by fabric from a curtain or holding up rolls of material, wondering what colour to use for the cushions she loves to make. So much creativity stored into her mind, if only I could grasp that and put it into music and play. Sure I write songs, but it's not as if anyone would like them. With Esme's creativity, everyone likes it. She can create a room for anyone's style.

"Edward!" someone yelled, in a surprisingly sweet voice. I knew it was Esme, but it always surprise's me how her voice still sound's so sweet, so caring even when she raises it.

I turned my head, and sure enough, Esme was there with a disapproving look on her round face. I had unconsciously started to touch her curtains she had just been working on. Quickly I snapped my hand away from it, a little too fast I guessing as Esme's usually wrinkleless forehead just frowned more.

"Edward." She whispered in a disapproving voice then sighed. "Let's take our seat."

I followed Esme out into a dark hallway and towards the noises. Oh, the noises, so many, so loud! I just have to tune them out. Being able to read people's minds aren't always good. Double voice, double the noise.

Seeing as Olivia was really popular there were a lot of people and a lot of appetizing smells. My shoulder was touching someone else's, not that it bothered me. I'm perfectly fine now, but Esme still clutched onto my arm, just in case I slipped up again.

We walked across the set and up the aisle towards our seats. I hadn't really paid attention to the show so far, I just like reading people. But now I looked at the front as the lights dimmed down. I could feel the buss from everyone and I was guessing there was going to be a performance from the guest being interviewed.

The song started with a bit of a riff from the electric guitar, the pitch was high, which fit perfectly with the singer's voice, a deep voice but sweet, incredibly sweet. I looked at the singer and knew instantly who it was. Isabella Swan. A Goddess to the everyday male.

Even from here I could see her famous big, deep eyes. Not just your average brown, they had green around the iris and then they started going brown, from the green to a yellow, to a deep brown. These eyes had a soul themselves. They had their own life, their own story.

As she sung, I saw her thin body move, she was totally out of it, in the zone of the music, and I could tell it took her to a place that she loved. Even if it is a place of horror from the story to the song, but it looks like a place no one can take away from her unless she gave it up.

Suddenly, she looked up at me, and with that I caught her scent. Ouch! It hurt, but not so much, I've had worse. Her smell, it reminds me… freesias. No, it's wrong. There can't be 1 scent's the same can there? And then I looked into her eyes, looking for something else, not her emotions, but her blood. Yes, it was there. But it can't be.

I hurt her, I shouldn't have done it, I know that, and I don't regret it either. She hurt me, more then I ever could have, portrayed me, she hurt my feelings, I hurt her. But it was years ago. A good 16 years ago.

And with that I was gone. I got up as she looked away, as soon as her eyes were torn away from me I knew I had to get out. It wasn't the smell that bothered me, it was her. Just her.

I went into some room; I have no idea why this room, but I felt drawn to it. I just needed a place to breathe. I looked around and realised it was her's. Everything thing about her drew me in, closer and closer, until it becomes to much for her, well, that was what she said anyway.

I walked over to the mirror and realised then that the room was practically bare. It was her smell that told me whose room it was. I was still in shock; the emotion was still in me. How much are they a like? How could she be alive? Questions ran through my head, questions that are impossible for me to answer on my own, but I have to try.

I looked down next to the lounge; there was a big, black canvas bag. Curiosity burned inside me and I knew that this was where I was to start.

I picked it up and out it on the lounge, next to me. Carefully I emptied its contents, making myself remember what goes where, just in case little Bella would notice. I pulled out a little, black velvet drawstring bag. I opened it and tipped it upside down onto my palm, they were crystals, amethyst, silver-sheen obsidian, clear-rose quartz and a little silver pentagram. It looked like it belonged on someone's neck. Crystals and pentagrams? What has little Bella been up to. I also pulled out put a phone (I'll check later for a schedule), an i-pod, purse, makeup bag, perfume and chap stick (very sensible).

I took the phone and looked through her schedule for the next week. I copied the details into my own phone.

I heard a lot of clapping and people's foot steps coming down the hall. I have to go. I put all of her belongings back into the bag where I found them and rushed out of the room, down the hallway at human speed. BAM! I crashed into someone.

Oops! It was Bella, yes, the smell was definitely the same. I decided to act as if I were a normal guy and look all confuse. But then again, I was. I couldn't read her mind. Surely it wasn't passed down through genes was it?


	5. Chapter 4 woop woop

**AN: my bad!**

**sorry!**

**i was banned from the computer. but im back!!!**

**its very short but i didnt have anything else to write, if i didn it would take longer, so ill update like every soon.**

**i went to the bring mr the horizon concert in sydney, roundhouse.**

**omg soooo good. olys accent makes me melt. so many injuries but it was worth it, there were so many nice people too. mosh!**

**anywho. enjoy the little chapter**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot******

Chapter 3

"Bella!" someone with a soprano voice screamed as I went through the door jeph was holding open for me to maccas.

"wha..." I started to say as someone short, tiny and cold crashed into me.

I glanced up and noticed Rosalie, my new hairdresser and make up artist slowly shake her head and roll her eyes.

I took a proper look at Rosalie, she had long blonde hair that was parted on the side and was loosely curled. A flat stomach was hidden under the white tank top and loose light blue jeans with black flip flops. She was also wearing a racing cap. I remembered her telling me this morning as she was doing my hair that her hobby was cars, although I have no idea why, she had the body and looks of a model and I was clueless as to why she was doing my hair and make up when she should be in my seat.

I looked down at the small figure and realised it was my new stylist Alice. Although she did help Rosalie I knew that her true calling was clothes. She had boundless energy I remembered as she took a step back, bouncing with excitement. Her dark brown eyes filled with energy as she pushed her spiky short black hair out of her eyes, she reminded me of a pixie, a beautiful dark pixie.

They were both very kind to me this morning, acting like friends rather then employees, which was the way I preferred. I went into yet another reverie of this morning, just before the show.

"GAH!" I heard someone scream and jump on me when the door to my dressing room opened.

I carried the unknown person into the room as I heard the door shut behind me.

I looked behind me and noticed a beautiful, tall blonde shutting the door with a remorseful look on her face.

"sorry, she does this all the time. She doesn't even drink caffeine. Not even tea!" the blonde said as she came to stand in front of me and pulled the person off of me whom I was still carrying. She finally got the girl off me and held out her hand.

"hey im Rosalie, and im your new hair dresser and make up chick. And this," she said as she pointed to the tiny dark haired girl who was bouncing up and down, squealing occasionally. "is alice, and shes your stylist."

I was snapped out of my memory when Rosalie started introducing herself to the guys.

"oh, im sorry. Guys, this is Rosalie, back off shes mine and alice. They do my hair, make up and clothes now. And dues, seriously they are freaking sweet. And girls this is bert, dan, jeph and quinn. They are in this band thing…"I trailed off, waiting for the guys to start objecting and then carry into a normal conversation with the girls.


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: my bad!!! Im sorry I didn't update…like earlier.**

**Thanks for the reviews… like heaps! Lol at Jess Loves Twilight… my willy wonka twin!**

**And I am currently looking for a co-writer or a beta or something like that. And the story is really messy and so is the summary, so im gonna fix that up and that.**

**This chapter is where bella gets darker. Dun dunn duuunnn!**

**Anywho enjoy**

**Xx**

**(p.s I only just realised that for the last chapter, instead of writing chapter 4 on the top I wrote chapter 3. like wtf?)**

**Disclaimer: not mine ******

**Chapter 5**

I was sitting in a booth at McDonalds with my closest friends. Although I have only known 2 of them for like a day I love them already. We have been talking for hours, just sitting here. We were making some plans to do something together tonight.

"There's this new club in the city called 'Pluck' **(AN: guitar!) **that only opened like last week so it should be packed. Good for Bella ya know, not many people should recognize you." Alice said, leaning over the table, stressing this very 'important' point.

"We can't," Dan started to say. "Me, Bert and Quinn have to fly out to Sydney for interviews and to help set up for next week's concert, the charity one for the bush fires."

"Oh yeah, I can't wait for that, I want to do a screamo song, really get everyone crazy and bashing each other." I said. I love it when to crowd goes crazy, it makes me feel invincible. Everyone is bashing each other, not caring about the pain, just feeling the adrenaline rush through them as the move their limbs, back and forth adding more strength.

"Yeah but are you gonna take someone with you tonight? As in a body guard? It would suck to see you get hurt again." Quinn said with a worried voice.

"What happened?" Bert asked.

"Oh yeah dude, you were so out. But yeah, someone recognized bells and like it started this whole riot thing and someone punched her. She got a black eye, I can't believe you didn't notice." Quinn pointed out. **(AN: when I say things like "Quinn pointed out" it reminds me of Thomas the Tank Engine.)**

"I swear Bella; if you get a black eye I'm gonna kill you! You know how hard that shit is to cover without making you look all caked up?!" Exclaimed Rosalie.

"I'm sowwy." Although not really knowing what I was sorry for. "Don't worry man, I'll keep a low key. Keep it on the down low." I said with an exaggerated voice.

"Whatever bells. I just know that your gonna look ah freaking hot." Alice said whilst putting up her hand as if to stop someone to add to the dramatization.

"Nawww, Alice your so cute!" I said, in a cooing type of voice.

"HEY!...." Alice started to say. She then stopped half way through and looked at her phone. "Oh my god! We are gonna be late! Gah!" and with that she grabbed mine and Rosalie's hand and dragged us towards the door.

"Bye guys! Jeph meet us there at like 7. Byyeee!!!" and I hit the door.

"Alice. Umm, I don't really feel comfortable in this." I said with a huge hint of worry in my voice. I was wearing a red little number. And it certainly was little. It was a tight body hugging red boob tube that came up to well above my knees. At the back, near the bum area came out a triangle of flowing light red fish net material that flew out and grazed the back of my thighs. I was wearing very tall black pee toe heels that made my long legs look even longer.

"Bell's you'll be fine. Don't worry, me and Rose will be there to catch you." She said with a wave of her hand as she came out of her ensuite.

"Oh my gosh Alice! You look so pretty!" I said in a shocked voice. My manicured hand came up to my open lips. A pure look of shock.

Alice was wearing a dark blue dress. Not the navy blue, but sapphire blue. It was figure hugging like mine, but instead of a boob tube it was triangle at the breast area with medium sized straps, and with it she was wearing silver heels like mine.

"Oh Bella, your just too kind." She said in a dramatic voice as she took me into her bathroom and sat me in front of her mirror. Rose was there waiting with a sraightener.

"'Kay. Well we are gonna go with a plain look for your hair seeing as it's long and black and we are going to give your eyes the smoky look. You'll look so good with your pale skin and hazel eyes."

"oohh, kay? But Rose, you and Alice are so pretty, why aren't you both models or something?" I asked, whilst looking up at both of them. I then noticed that Rose was dressed too. She was wearing a plain black dress with hot pink heels. Her dress was a plain boob tube with silver straps.

"Well first of all, I am way too small." Alice said, as if that was the most obvious thing in the world. Well, it was, she was petite but majorly pretty.

"Um, I just don't want too." Rosalie said with a nervous voice.

"Hey Bella, are you gonna bring your body guard tonight?" Alice asked whilst she was applying foundation on my face.

"um, I don't have one." I said biting my lip.

"Bella stop biting your lip, you will make it all cracked and dry. And why don't you have one?! Hmm, I wonder if Emmet will be your body guard tonight?" she said looking up to Rose.

"I'll ask. And Jasper would probably come too." Rose said with a nod. Alice's eyes lit up with the mention of Jasper's name.

"Who's Emmet?" I asked them both.

"Oh, Rosalie's boy friend. And my adopted brother. And Jasper is Rosalie's twin and my boyfriend, we are related you know? Well, kinda. Rosalie and Jasper are… were foster kids with our adopted family. They are body guards." Alice explained.

"umm, ohkay? And yeah if they are up to it and wouldn't mind. Just as long as im not 5th wheel." I said.

"baha oh no way. You'll be fine, trust me." Alice said as she applied light pink lip stick.

"Sure, sounds fun." I said.

"Bella! You make me stuff up the lipstick!" Growled Alice.

Roslaie and I laughed as we watched Alice furiously try to scrub off the lipstick. I then thought about life. It felt as if my life was just starting with these new people. I haven't known them for long but they feel like family. I can see myself just chilling with them. I then felt what I hadn't felt in ages. Excitement.

**AN: yewww!!!!! (it's a noise)**

**I love bellas look in this… and I would give you links to the dress' but I made them up, which sucks, coz I really wanted to show you guys the pretty dresses..!!!**


End file.
